Gertrude (Matilda)
DisneyandSega's movie-spoof of Matilda Cast *Gertrude Grundler (Recess) as Matilda Wormwood *Young Gertrude Grundler (Recess: All Growed Down) as Baby Matilda Wormwood and 2-4 year old Matilda Wormwood *Edd (Ed,Edd n Edd) as Harry Wormwood *Marie Kanker (Ed,Edd n Eddy) as Zinnia Wormwood *Rich Aunt Ruby (Horrid Henry) as Miss Jennifer Honey *Phoebe Heyerdahl (Hey Arnold) as 2-5 year-old Miss Honey *Drew Pickles (Rugrats) as Dr. Magnus Honey *Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) as Mrs. Honey *Piella Bakewell (Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death) as Agatha Trunchbull *George Jamell (Mona The Vampire) as Michael Wormwood *Lamar Bone (Doug) as FBI Agent Bob *Herbert Hickey (Pepper Ann) as FBI Agent Bill *Ashley Spinelli (Recess) as Lavender *Cornchip Girl (Recess) as Amanda Thripp *Ashley Quinlan (Recess) as Hortensia *Fairy God Mother (Cinderella 1950) as Mrs. Phelps *Muriel P. Finster (Recess) as Cookie *Mikey Blumberg (Recess) as Bruce Bogtrotter *Gus Griswald (Recess) as Nigel Hicks *various students (Recess) as Children in the Classroom *Kent Powers (Quack Pack) as Mickey on the Million Dolar Sticky Quote: *'Edd/Harry': I'm great! I'm incredible! George, pencil and paper, in the kitchen. *'Marie Kanker/Zinnia': Did we sell some cars today, honeydew? *'Edd/Harry': grins Did we! her Mwah! *'Marie Kanker/Zinnia': Does that mean I can get that new TV? *'Edd/Harry': Yeah. George Jamell/Michael Son, one day, you're gonna have to earn your own living. It's time you learned the family business. Sit down. Write this down. All right. The first car your brilliant father sold cost $320. I sold it for $1,158. The second one cost $512. I sold it for $2,269. *'George Jamell/Michael': Wait, Dad, you're going too fast. *'Edd/Harry': Just write. The 3rd cost $68. I sold it for $999. And the 4th cost $1,100. I sold it for 7,839 big American boffos! *'Marie Kanker/Zinnia': Oh, Double D! him *'Edd/Harry': What was my profit for the day? *'George Jamell/Michael': Could you repeat the last one? *'Gertrude Grundler/Matilda': interrupting $10,265. pause Check it, if you don't believe me. D, Marie, and George all check the paper, and find it to be correct *'Edd/Harry': You're a little cheat! You saw the paper. *'Gertrude Grundler/Matilda': From all the way over here? *'Edd/Harry': pause Are you being smart with me? If you're being smart with me, young lady, you're gonna be punished! *'Gertrude Grundler/Matilda': Punished for being smart? *'Edd/Harry': For being a smart aleck! When a person is bad, that person has to be taught a lesson. *'Gertrude Grundler/Matilda': "Person"? *'Edd/Harry': Get up, get up! her to her room *'Narrator': Double D had, unintentionally, given his daughter the first practical advice she could use. He meant to say, "When a child is bad." Instead, he said, "When a person is bad." And thereby introduced a revolutionary idea that children could punish their parents. Only when they deserved it, of course. Next Day *'Edd/Harry':George, come into my room! *'George Jamell/Michael': in What? *'Edd/Harry': My boy, today's the day I take you to the shop. What do you say? *'George Jamell/Michael': I don't know. What do you say, Dad? *'Edd/Harry': I say appearance is nine-tenths of the law. People don't buy a car, they buy me, which is why I personally take such pride in my appearance; well-oiled hair, clean-shaved, a snappy suit... Now run along and get ready for a big day of learning, kid. It's gonna be a big day of learning, too. There's a sucker born every minute. We're gonna take 'em for all they got. *'George Jamell/Michael': Give me the cookies. *'Marie Kanker/Zinnia': George the cookies Here. :Dcomes home after another successful day of selling inherently faulty used cars and ripping off the buyers :D starts oiling his hair, unaware that Matilda has put Marie's Blue peroxide in his hair tonic :to the kitchen :D walks down to the kitchen,unaware that his hair has just turned an unhealthy platinum Blue :Edd/Harry: Okay, my boy, heir to the throne, today we diddle the customer. mouth drops open in shock upon seeing Double D's hair What's wrong with you? What are you looking at? Marie Kanker Marie, where's my breakfast? :Marie Kanker/Zinnia: up two bowls of cereal Here we are, my heartstrings! and sees Harry's hair AAAIIGHHH! the cereal in the air Double D, what did you do to your hair? :Edd/Harry: suspiciously My hair? into the dining room and looks in the mirror '''AAAAIIIIGGGHHHH!!!!' Gertrude snickers quietly'' : : Category:Matilda Category:TriStar Pictures Category:1996 Category:Disney and Sega Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Roald Dahl